~The 2nd Date~
by Jacko The Great
Summary: June wants another date with Matt, but Matt wants out! So, Matt get Davis to help. How will Davis get Matt out of his 2nd Date with June? I'll give you a hint, it involes a Pop Tart!


~The 2nd Date~  
  
Disclaimers:  
1.) I don't own Digimon  
2.) I don't own Pop Tarts  
3.) This is a June bashing fan-fic...I may bash Davis a little, but not as much as June!  
  
*~*~And now for owr feature presentation~*~*  
  
~The Problem~  
Setting: A dark alley in the town of Odiba (Or however you spell it)  
Matt (02) is tiring to get home in one piece.....He is doing a good job of it, but he is not home free yet.......  
  
"I hope I get home in one piece!" Matt said as he entered a dark ally. He was almost home until Matt heard footsteps behind him. He turned around quickly, nothing was there. Matt kept walking; the footsteps started again. Matt turned around again, again, nothing was there. Matt turned back around and he saw the most horrible thing to ever walk on the face of the earth. The one thing you NEVER want to meet in a dark ally, June!!!  
"AHHHHH!!!!" Matt screamed.  
"Don't worry Matt! It's just me June!" June said as she steped closer to Matt.  
"I know that's why I screaming! Now, excuse me, AHHHHH!!!!!" Matt responded.  
"Oh, silly Matt. You're so funny, that's why I love you!" June said as she latched on to Matt's arm.  
"But Davis told me that you loved Joe's big brother Jim now! What happened?" Matt asked June.  
"Jim had to go on special assignment to go to Pluto so we had to break up!" June said, "Of course we weren't actually dating but still!"  
"Oh, man, Jim stole my excuse!" Matt muttered under his breath.  
"What did you say, Matt?" June said.  
"Oh, nothing!"  
"I thought you said something!"  
"I didn't, okay! Now why are you following me?" Matt said pushing June off his arm.  
"About our date at Moiré Ales." June started to say.  
"What about it?" Matt asked a little annoyed.  
"You never showed up!" June answered, "I waited until 1:00 in the morning then I realized that they had locked me in the restaurant!"  
"Why are you telling me about this now? That was at the beginning of the school year!" Matt said.  
"Cause I want to go out with you again." June answered handing Matt a piece of paper, "Here's the address of the restaurant be there Friday at six! See ya!"  
"Wha--?" Matt stammered as June ran away, "How does she do these things?"  
  
~The Plot~  
~*~*~The next day at Davis's school*~*~*  
  
Bring!! School's out and Davis is walking down the hallway! As he walks past the computer room, a very angry Matt yanks him inside for a few "friendly" words!  
  
"Come here Davis! I want to talk to you!!" Matt said as he pulled Davis into the computer room by the ear.  
"Owwww!" Davis whined.  
"What's goin' on?" Demi-Veemon inquired as he jumped out of Davis's backpack.  
"Davis your sister is out of control!" Matt yelled.  
"What did she do now?" Davis asked.  
"She tricked me into a 2nd date." Matt replied, "And it's all your fault!!"  
"How is it MY fault?" Davis demanded.  
"I had to go the 1st date because of you!" Matt answered.  
"I told you to just not show up on your 1st date! She'll think she just went there by herself!" Davis said.  
"Well she didn't and now she wants a 2nd date and YOU have to get me out of it!" Matt yelled at Davis.  
"You can't make me!" Davis said acting like tough guy!  
"Oh, yes I can!" Matt responded.  
"How?" Davis asked.  
"I'll stick your head in the toilet and flush it!" Matt said crossing his arms.  
  
~The Plan A~  
With that said Davis was more than willing to help Matt get out of his date with June! So, Davis went home to speak with his "Dear Sister" to see if he can talk her out of it....  
  
"Oh, June!" Davis called as he walked into the apartment, "Where's my favorite big sister?"  
"I'm your only sister!" June answered.  
"Oh, there's the most wonderful sister in the world!" Davis said as he walked over.  
"Yes, here I am Davis!" June replied. A normal person could see that Davis was buttering June up like toast! But then again, June isn't anywhere near "normal".  
"I heard that you got a date with Matt on Friday!" Davis said.  
"Yes, I do!" June stated bushing, "I see it's the talk of the town!"   
"Um, yea, uh....Do you really want to go on a date with Matt?" Davis said.  
"Of coarse I do silly!" June said as she messed Davis's hair with her hand.  
Davis swatted June's hand away from his hair.  
"Yes, but you know uh," Davis tried to think up something to say, "If you and Matt really hit it off, then all the girls will be soooooo jealous of you!"  
"Huh?"  
"Yes, yes that's it! Everyone will be soooooo jealous of you that a whole bunch of ruthless, heartless killers will be after you! I'm just looking out for my dear sweet sister!" Davis explained.  
"Hmm, maybe you're right!" June said thinking hard.  
"Yes, I did it! I talked June out of a date with Matt!" Davis thought to himself smiling.  
"That's a chance I'll just have to take!" June said as she ran into her room.  
"Do'oh!" Davis exclaimed as he dropped his head, "Back to the drawing board."  
  
~The Drawing Board~  
Davis is in his room with Demiveemon thinking hard (or as hard as Davis can think!)  
for a new plain to get Matt out of the 2nd date!  
  
"Think Davis, think!" Davis chanted, "Think Davis, think!"  
"This is the most boring fan-fics I've ever heard!" Demiveemon remarked.  
"Hey, you're not supposed to act like this is a fan-fic!" Davis said.  
"Well tell that to the author!" Demiveemon yelled.  
"Not so loud, June will hear you!"  
"She not that smart!"  
"This is true!" Davis replied, "Now where was I? Oh yea! Think Davis, think!"  
"I feel a 'diabolically clever plan' comin' on!" Demiveemon said.  
"Aw, you gave away the plot!" Davis remarked.  
"I thought that we weren't supposed to act like this was a fan-fic?" Demiveemon pointed out.  
"Oh, shut up!" Davis said, "Uh-ha!"  
"What are you 'Uh-ha'-ing at?" Demiveemon asked.  
"I've got it!"  
"You better not say a headache!"  
"No, a diabolic clever plain!" Davis answered.  
"Well, spill!" Demiveemon said eagerly.  
"I'll get someone to replace Matt!" Davis explained, "June will go on a date with someone else thinkin' that it's Matt and she'll be none the wiser!"  
"Why Davis! That's the most diabolic clever plain I've ever heard!" Demiveemon exclaimed as he climbed on Davis's head, "Are you sure you thought of it?"  
"Oh shut up!"  
"Who will you get to pretend to be Matt, Davis?" Demiveemon asked, "You can't do it; June will recognize you!"  
"I know! June may be dumb but not that dumb!" Davis said as he dialed the phone.  
"Who are you callin'?" Demiveemon asked getting off Davis's head.  
"T.k.! I figure he'd be the best one to do it since everyone is always sayin' he looks like Matt anyway!" Davis explained as he waited for T.k. to pick up the phone.  
"You thought ahead! Scary!"  
  
~The Sting~  
(Note*-When a con artist carries out the final plain to get someone's money, it is called "The Sting"...I know that cause in school I saw a movie of the same name!  
It is the night of the 2nd date.)  
Here our two heroes meet in the bushes outside the restaurant window.  
June is inside the restaurant near the window, so the boys could see her.  
  
"Davis, you said that you were going get me out of the 2nd date!" Matt yelled, "What are you gonna do? Burn down the restaurant?"  
"That's not a bad idea!" Davis remarked.  
"DAVIS!" Matt screamed.  
"Sush!" Demiveemon hushed.  
"Chill I'm joking! I have a diabolically clever plain that will take care of everything!" Davis replied.  
"Well?" Matt said, "What are you waiting for!"  
"My plain is to have someone dress up as you and take your place on the date!" Davis explained, "As soon as I thought up this diabolically clever plain my brilliant genus mind thought that T.k. was our best beat because he looks so much like you!"  
"T.k. is here?" Matt asked.  
"Well, no!" Davis answered.  
"Why not?"  
"He wanted $20,000 in return for doing me the favor." Davis explained, "Apparently he's still mad at me for the time I applied clown make-up on him while he was sleeping!"  
"So, who's gonna take my place?" Matt asked.  
"It's a matter of 'what'." Davis said as he held up a box of Pop Tarts.  
"You're gonna replace me with a Pop Tart?" Matt exclaimed, "Why don't you do it Davis?"  
"She'll recognize me!"  
"And she won't recognize breakfast?"  
"That's what I said!" Demiveemon remarked.  
"Who asked you?" Davis snapped.  
"So, how are we gonna trick June into thinkin' that this Pop Tart is me?" Matt inquired.  
"We'll put this wig on it!" Davis replied holding up a blond wig made up to look like Matt's head.  
"Cool!" Matt said, "Now, get that Pop Tart out of that box so we can get this over with!"  
"Kay!" Davis replied as he got a raspberry Pop Tart out of the box.  
"Wait don't use the raspberry ones!" Matt exclaimed.  
"Why not?" Demiveemon asked.  
"I hate those!" Matt answered, "Use the blueberry! They're blue, like my eyes!"  
"Oh, smart!" Davis said, "That's why we make a good team!"  
"Yea whatever!"  
When Davis was finished he gave the Pop Tart to Demiveemon to take inside the restaurant.  
"Wait!" Matt said, "June gonna expect me to talk!"  
"Don't worry! I have a tape recorder with a tape of previously recorded messages so June can have a semi-intelligent conversation." Davis explained holding up a small tape recorder. Davis hit the play button to give Matt a sample.  
"I smell like cheese!" a drone voice played out of the recorder.  
"I smell like cheese?" Matt said, "Davis, what were you thinking?"  
"It's to make sure June won't want a 3rd date with you!" Davis explained.  
"Oh, I see!"  
So, Davis gave the Pop Tart and the tape recorder to Demiveemon to take inside to June while the boys wait outside the window. Demiveemon snuck inside through the air vent and placed the Pop Tart in the seat for Matt while June was looking the other way. He placed the tape recorder under the seat and pushed the play button. The he ran out through the air vent. When Demiveemon returned to the bushes he said.  
"All set!"  
"Okay let's look in on the world's favorite mismatched couple!" Davis said as he, Matt and Demiveemon looked in through the window. Even though they couldn't hear through the window they could tell the June thought that the Pop Tart was really Matt and that she as having a good time.  
"It's working!" Matt exclaimed.  
"Come on! Our work is done here!" Davis said.  
  
~The Aftermath~  
The boys' plain to replace Matt with a Pop Tart for June's date went over with out a hitch! In fact June had such a wonderful time that she and the Pop Tart got married the very next day! They flew over to Canada and lived happily ever after.  
Until June got in an "Accident" involving a hot glue gun   
and a moving bullet train (heh-heh)!  
Actually this whole story was just a diabolically clever plain to get June to marry a   
Pop Tart (my second choice was Barneymon!)  
and then get hit by a moving bullet train.  
Yes I know, there's no killing of people on the show,  
but this ain't the show now, is it?  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
